A fighting chance
by S051 SII Kurt
Summary: A young master chief is thrown into a chaotic world similar to ours, where the dead are the rulers of the earth, and humans are fighting to survive.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Compromised

**ASTEROID BELT, 2525, INSURRECTIONIST HQ...**

 **"** Blue team, might I remind you that there is a 1 hour time limit. Get yo' asses into GEAR! Mendez out." And with that, blue team's briefing was over, and darkness settled in the pelican cargo bay.

John decided to break the silence. "Our target is a high value asset to the innies. He was a former governor to the Eridanus system, therefore, he must be silenced." The intercom crackled to life "ETA in 5" Red lights floods the room. The Spartans exchange nervous glances. "3" The hissing of the soldiers helmets' airlocks kicking in. "2." _We were made for this_ John thought. "1, MARK"

The pelicans' ramp opens, and the Spartans are sucked into deep space.

 **EARTH, 2013, WEST GEORGIA CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**

 **"** That ones name is nick." Lizzie says happily to the congregation of kids. It is a hot summer day, and the prison is bustling with life, despite the world's current condition.

Children playing in the yard, Glenn and Maggie killing walkers against the fence, Rick tilling the fields. Life was better than good for the new occupants at the settlement. Walkers just a distant problem. Now, walkers are the least of their worries.

Hungry eyes peer from afar at the place. "Whens the attack, man?" a woodbury Soldier asks greedily. "Soon." The Governor says.

 **APPROACHING LARGE ASTEROID**

John, Sam, Kelly and Linda float at alarming speeds towards a giant rock in deep space. "John, how is this hunk of rock the innies base?" Samuel asks, sounding a little whinny. "That's not our concern. it's theirs, because they are about to find our that the UNSC will not be taken down easily!"

a series of exited woops from the other Spartans rang through the com channel. A docking bay appeared as the rock rotated to face them. No security, no vessels, nothing, something wasn't sitting right in John's mind. _"Always trust your guts, because if you don't, one day they might get blown right out of you."_ Kurt use to say. It was probably nothing, and John wasn't about to abort his first mission.

Blue team lands, and they move out, MA5Bs in hand. They move into the complex. John makes hand signals, and the Spartans spring into action, checking corners, sifting through crates, and taking great precaution as to not making any noise. The Spartans were practically invisible, melting into the shadows, making less sound than dust mote gliding through the air. Perfect form.

 **"THE PRISON"**

Blood spatters onto Glenn's face. "12" he counts. Looking around and seeing no more geeks, he decides to head inside. Today's lunch was pulled pork. A Simple, but delicious meal. People sat around, eating greedily.

 **INSIDE INNIE HQ**

The Spartans move carefully through the system of cargo and fuel tanks until the reach a large, remotely opened steel door. "Linda, get it open." John says. "Already on it"

John gets a PM requesting to open a private com channel with him, and accepts it. "This entire mission didn't feel right, but now something is _really_ wrong." Samuel says. "I know. I haven't seen 1 person here." "Alright, just wanted to make sure it wasn't just me that is a little paranoid."

And with that, John was alone in his helmet again.

"Got it!" Linda says proudly. The steel door hisses open slowly, revealing what John and Sam were afraid of. A 100 megaton tactical nuke was jammed into a room full of ammunition and other explosives. Scrawled in white lettering on the weapon was the words "Thus, I repute thee." A flash, searing pain, and everything was gone.

 **THE PRISON**

An earbursting boom could be heard over the sound of people talking. A shockwave soon followed, knocking everyone in the facility to their back.

Rick is knocked into his hoe, and breaks one of his ribs. He looks up to the sky, wanting to scream, but is cut short. Barely able to focus his eyes, he sees a small ripple in the sky, and octopus like tendrils throwing something towards the ground, and then Rick faints from pain.

 **UNKNOWN**

His body sore, Chief, then Private awakes to almost complete darkness. He tries to move, but nothing happens.

" _wha- something is holding me?!"_ "Disappointing for a soldier with such a prominent future ahead to leave this dimension so early..." A deep voice says from somewhere in the dark.

The sound of gurgling is constant, and a foul stench stains the air. John chose not to speak, for fear to say the wrong thing.

"Silence is a virtue. Especially among humans. Very well, if you choose this path, that is your right." A blinding light appeared from thin air. "This is not your grave, but you are welcome to it."

And with that, the hole grew closer, closer, and closer, until the private was thrown out.

 **THE PRISON**

Lizzie, Carl, Mika, Luke and Molly stand up, fearful, and their gaze is drawn towards a large ball of fire growing very close. Too close in fact, until it crashes, destroying the luckily uninhabited cell block E, sending rubble flying, killing multiple undead, and also attracting the attention of every walker within a 20 mile radius.

A slur of curses could be heard coming from Hershel, rushing to the recently unconscious Rick.

Tyreese was the first to respond. "Glenn, get Maggie and someone else and get to the watch tower! I'll go check the crash site out." Glenn acknowledged, and headed towards the tower, beckoning his wife to follow. Reluctantly, Tyreese approached the recently obliterated building.

A glint of gold was visible under the rubble.

* * *

 **And with that, chapter one comes to a close. This is my first** **attempt at a long story like this, so please be critical. Any ideals are welcome. Also, another thing is, Chief is young, so he has basic MJOLNIR armor, which pretty much looks like the halo wars spartan armor, but less armor. Another thing, since chief is young, he isn't a beast killing machine that can drink a cup of coco while taking down 10 super-carriers with his pinkie. He does have his augments, making him faster, smarter, and stronger. In this he is about 6 ft 11. Just don't expect him to shit on 1,000,000 at once, because he just isn't as experienced and strong as the john we know and love. alot quicker, though. _side note: John is about 14. he wields a MA5B, Magnum, [maybe 2 SMGs? Up to you guys] and a Combat knife._**


	2. Chapter 2: Luck was Always His THing

**THE PRISON**

There was a golden glint under the rubble.

Tyreese notes it, but pays little attention to it. That is, until it moans. Tyreese scratches his head. " _How did a walker fall from the sky?"_

Then, the ruins start to move. He readies his pistol, leveling it to where most walkers heads are located, and he waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing happened. As he began to turn away,

 **WOODBURY**

"The Prison has food, water and people that we need!" The Governor Exclaimed over the shouting of the crowd. "The attack is is 3 days! We will be victorious!"

The people, being well pleased returned to their daily lives. "You hear that blast earlier?" Merle Dixon asks. "Yea. And I don't like the sound of it." Governor said with emphasis on _don't._

 **PRISON**

As Tyreese began to turn away, a massive, sage armor clad monster arose from the dirt.

Tyreese fired several shots at the thing, but they just pinged off of an invisible shield around the thing. Tyreese draws his machete, and charges the invader. To Tyreese's surprise, the thing simply grabs his arm and twists his wrist, making him drop the sword.

"Cease hostilities, civilian." and then the apparently man drops Tyreese.

"Who, I mean What are you?" "Private first class Sierra 117."

That sounds like a military rank. "A-are you army?" "Classified." "What is that armor you got on?" "Classified."

Much to Tyreese's annoyance, it seemed like the guys vocabulary only contained the words yes, no, and his _favorite,_ classified. Soon, every prison occupant was surrounding the titan. A rush of questions ensued.

Carl was uneasy around the guy, so he kept his distance

 **FOREST, NEAR PRISON**

 _Hungry, hungry, hungry._

 _Sound?_

 _Sound and light._

 _Means food. Go. Leg hurts, but food is better._

 _Pain and pleasure. Walk. Run. Cant? Must move faster to get food first. Hurry._

 _More light. Sounds? From my brothers._

 _Must have food._

 _My name. Oh god. KILL ME! U4%#1234gewrt:LKJH* &^5yew..._

 _The pain is worth the pleasure. That is what i say._

 _Is it?_

 _Hungry._

 _Soon._

 _Soon._

 **PRISON**

John surveys his surroundings.

Situation. Armor integrity down to 84%. Shields to 97.

Surroundings... Primitive containment facility used by the united states from 1923 to 2159. Made of basic concrete and rebar. No chance of hiding...

Surrounded by civilians wearing... clothes fashionable from 2003 to 2019.

Air contaminated. filters are activated. Civilians are infected. Bioscans show no internal damage? How? Either my bioscans malfunctioned or my air tester was damaged in the crash.

Civilian 3rd row down and to the left is about to speak, judging from the muscles tensing in her face.

Most civilians are in shock or afraid. None are confident.

"Where did you come from?"

My reply? What are my options... Cole protocol is debunk, because I have not come from a UNSC facility. The phrase 'I don't know' would make the situation climax. Silence is my best option, from a conservative standpoint.

Unknown tags at 6, 5, and 7 o'clock. Engagement might not be necessary.

Tracking civilian with rear camera.

Open video link to rear camera in HUD.

* * *

 **And with that, the chapter ends. Ideas needed! Also, I am taking the Chief in a completely different direction than what most fanfic put him in. Most fics make him WAY OC. This time, chief is gonna be chief, and that means never talking unless it is absolutely needed. Thank you for the support!**


	3. God amongst men

**Chapter 3 is under construction! here is a sneak peak!**

Unknown tags at 6, 5, and 7 o'clock. Engagement might not be necessary.

Tracking civilian with rear camera.

Open video link to rear camera in HUD.

John turns around, and sees hundreds of the undead.

He is startled at their appearance. Skin peeling off of the body, Blank, lifeless eyes, and long, slender, dirty fingers clawing at the humans on the other side.

Gunfire rings around John as the fiends on the other side of the fence fall dead, or in this case, "re dead", and craters form in the head.

He soon followed suit and began firing, aiming center mass, just like Mendez taught him.

Surprisingly, their bodies ripped apart like a paper shredder tearing origami paper. Sour blood spewed everywhere, painting the chain link fence a sickly color of crimson.

Magazine by magazine, row by row, bullet by bullet, after John got through, nothing was left but tongues without heads, and assorted body parts, and fractions of rib cages. John was down to magazine and a half. Many of the survivors looked amazed at John's weapon, marveling at how powerful his rifle was. "That gun should not have done that much damage. Not even an rpg could have done that." An oriental man said, somewhat bratishly.

Now, an old man with snow coloured hair came bustling into the group. "Rick is dying! I need glenn and tyreese to come help before he bleeds out!" The old man shouted frantically. The oriental man's eyes widened, and he pushed his way through the crowd.

John decided upon following the two, to find out who this "rick" was. The sudden realization that he was in the middle of nowhere, with no possibility to get back to his team, and no possibility to find ammo crushed him like a plastic spoon tossed into a fire.

He snuck into a secluded spot and crumpled into silent tears, stifled gasps escaping his mouth.

He thought about sam, kelly and linda, being vaporised in the blast. John almost took off his helmet, but then remembered the air was contaminated. But wait, if the air was contaminated, how were the civilians alive? He noticed this before, but didn't pay too much attention.

Still, John didn't want to take the chance and take his helmet off.

He just sat there, letting the tears pool at the bottom of his helmet. He couldn't even wipe his own tears.

Finally, he collected his thoughts and stood up. "Get it together man." he told himself.

He remembered the other spartans weeping at the loss of their friends. 40 brothers and sisters died at augmentation. The ones that weren't completely destroyed were stored in cryo stasis, in hopes that they would one day heal.

He stepped outside and was again immediately surrounded in people, asking questions like, "Is the army still up?" and,

"What are you?"

The latter made him have a tinge of sadness run through him.

He ignored the group and forged through the civilians in the direction that he saw the old man go.

He passed by a group of kids about his age, blankly staring at him. He was used to this sort of thing, though.

He finally ran across the asian man, pacing back and forth in front of the building. The man seemed to stiffin up even more at the sight of John.

"Hey, bud, you need to know that i don't like you." The asian man said to John.

The spartan just blankly stared at the man. The short asian did not let down, but rather stared right back at John. Finally, the civillian gave up and went inside, locking the door behind him. 117 waited until the man was out of earshot, then easily took the door off its hinges, barely straining at all in breaking the steel blast door.

He stealthily crept through the dark halls, putting candles out along the way to preserve his stealth. John finally heard frantic speech and soft groaning from on of the cells. He rounded the corner and peered in from afar.

The scene was grim. Blood soaked towels strewn aside, a tray full of shattered bone fragments, and lethargic man laying on sheets that used to be white.

He waited until the men exited the cell before entering. Luckily, the injuied was unconsious. "He must be important if they work this hard on him..." John thought.


End file.
